24h Chrono
by Lilialy
Summary: Tu vois Lily... C'est un retourneur de temps... Avec ça je remonte 24h en arrière. Et tu sais quoi ? Je fais le pari qu'en 24h chrono, tu m'embrasseras par toimême avant la fin du temps imparti !Dis je. Lily était rouge de colère mais mon plan ingénieux !
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une nouvelle fic !!! J'espère que l'idée vous plaira ! En tout cas moi ça m'a plus de l'écrire ! Allez je vous laisse lire et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre 1 suit tout de suite.

**24h chrono**

Prologue :

Lily entra dans la salle commune tranquillement quand James l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas ! On peut savoir ce qui te prend Potter !

- Rien de grave ma belle sinon que je fais le pari qu'en 24h chrono, tu m'embrasseras par toi-même !

- Quel dommage que je sache ça alors car je ferais tout pour que tu perdes !

- Oh mais ton idée est bonne seulement tu vois ça... C'est un retourneur de temps que j'ai là. Je vais revenir en arrière de 24h et quand on se retrouvera dans cette pièce, tu m'embrasseras de toi-même.

- Mais comment t'a eu ça Potter !!!!!!!

- Ah... c'est mon petit secret ! Rendez-vous ici Evans... dans 24h !

Il tourna alors le petit sablier. Au yeux de Lily, il disparut mais en fait, elle savait très bien qu'il était en train de remonter 24 heures en arrière et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter... Elle le détestait avant mais là, avec le coup qu'il venait de préparer, elle le haïssait !!!!!! C'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée... Il avait calculé son coup à l'avance pour ne pas être géné par son autre moi du passé. Maudit soit Potter ! Elle espérait alors ne pas se laisser avoir par ce... ce... ce crapaux embulant !!!!


	2. Tentative sur tentative

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic ne sera pas très longue étant donné dont l'histoire se déroule. Il n'y aura donc pas beaucoup de chapitres et elle sera rapidement fini puisqu'elle ne représente que 24 heures... Forcément ce n'est pas très long... XD Alors bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Le prochain chapitre vendredi qui arrive

**Chapitre 1**

Tentative sur tentative

James venait juste de retourner dans le temps de 24 heures. A ce moment-là, il était 17h et il se retrouvait dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas grand monde même personne. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit qu'il fallait faire attention à ce qu'il n'aille pas dans la pièce où il était resté pendant autant de temps pour ne pas se gêner, en gros... ne pas aller dans les cuisines. Ben quoi ! Il fallait bien trouver un endroit pour y rester 24h et quoi de mieux que les cuisines ! Au moins il ne risquait de manquer de rien avec tous ces elfes de maison ! Dès qu'il voulait quelque chose, un elfe de maison se faisait une joie de lui apporter ! Il n'avait jamais passé 24 heures renfermé dans un endroit en s'éclatant autant ! Enfin bref... Où es-ce que Miss Evans pouvait bien être... A 17h... Mais oui !!!! La bibliothèque. On est samedi et cela n'échappe pas à la règle, elle y est souvent le samedi à cette heure. Je commence à courir pour rejoindre la biblothèque quand je tombe nez-à-nez avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter dans les couloirs.

- Ben vieux... Je croyais que tu comptais rester dans les cuisines pour ton plan... dit Sirius.

- J'y suis. Seulement je suis là aussi... Enfin je viens juste de remonter le temps.

- Ah ben t'as pas chaumé ! Continua Sirius.

- Alors elle a fait qu'elle tête quand tu lui a dit ? Dit Peter.

- Elle était dégoutée. Je crois même qu'elle m'aurait mis une claque si elle en avait eu le temps mais je suis sûr que ça va marcher... Croyez-moi, l'amour l'enportera !

- On veut bien te croire ! Alors cours ! Elle est dans la bibliothèque... lui dit Rémus.

Il fila alors en direction de la salle en question pendant que Sirius dit au autre :

- Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour cette fille ! C'est dingue !

- Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt de l'amour... reprit Rémus.

- En tout cas ça me fait bien marrer moi !

Il arrivait dans la salle. Il traversa les différents rayons de livres quand il la vit... Elle se décoiffa bien les cheveux pour lui faire un effet stylé. Il sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître une rose bien rouge comme la passion qu'il lui portait. Il sourit. Son plan était fin prêt... Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche élégante et lui glissa la rose sous le nez...

- Bonjours ma belle... Je t'offre cette rose pour te remercier.

Elle leva le regard vers lui un peu surprise par ses paroles.

- Merci pourquoi ?

- Pour me rendre heureux...

- Oh non Potter... C'est vraiment pas le moment ! S'il te plait j'ai besoin de travailler !

- Bien ma belle mais je te laisse cette rose pour te prouver mon amour.

Il lui sourit pendant qu'elle le regardait septique. En même temps un Potter laissant tranquille une Evans juste après lui avoir donner une rose... C'était pas commun ! Mais bon, James avait vraiment envi de la surprendre ! Il fit alors demi-tour et commença à partir. Dans les couloirs, il entendit quelqu'un courir en l'appelant. Il se retourna et qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était autre que Lily. Elle arriva vers lui et lui mit une baffe. Là James avait pas très bien compris pourquoi.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'acheter comme ça !!! Mais tu rêves ! Tiens reprends ta fleur ! Je n'en veux pas !

Elle lui jeta la fleur à la figure et repartit. Décidément... Il ne comprendrait jamais rien au fille mais il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se retourner.

- Dites donc Evans... Tu m'as mis une baffe...

- Et tu l'as mérité !!! Mais tu en veux peut-être une autre...

Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et lui dit :

- Je t'en défis...

Elle avait l'air surprise sur le coup mais des flammes apparaissèrent rapidement dans ses yeux.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite Potter !

- Et si j'ai pas envi ?

Elle me mit une seconde baffe tout en me regardant en colère. J'étais un peu surpris par cette deuxième baffe. Elle en profita pour s'échapper en courant.

- Je te prévient Potter ! Ne t'approche plus de moi !!!

Et mince. J'ai encore raté mon coup ! Il va vraiment falloir à penser à changer de tactique si je veux arriver à tenir mon pari... Je me dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Gryffondors bredouille.

- Alors Jamesichou... on a encore raté son coup ???

- Très drôle Sirius... Oui. Mais la prochaine fois je l'aurais !

- Tu nous dis ça à chaque fois...

- Je sais et j'ai 24h pour vous prouver que j'ai eu raison de faire ce pari !

- A voir la marque sur ta joue c'est pas gagné ! Elle t'a pas loupé cette fois-ci. Allez avoue... Combien...

- Deux.

- Tu fais des progrès !!! La dernière fois elle t'en a mis trois d'un seul coup.

- Très drôle !

Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre quand je croisais Emily, une amie à Lily.

- Alors... On a encore tenté sa chance ? Dit-elle.

- Comment tu sais ???

- Elle est remontée direct dans sa chambre après t'avoir vu...

- Et elle t'as dit que j'étais un monstre...

- Tu aimerais bien...

Elle me fit alors un clin d'oeil. Là... Je n'ai pas du tout compris ! Pourquoi elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil ??? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles !!!! C'est bien trop compliqué ! Je finit par monter dans ma chambre. Je me posai sur mon lit pour réfléchir. J'avais vraiment envi qu'elle ne me voit pas comme un tombeur ou un dragueur mais comme un mec qui peut l'aimer à en mourir car je dois l'avouer... Moi, James Potter, est tombé fou amoureux de la miss Lily Evans. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser sans arrêt à elle. Je l'aime et ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever ! Mais je dois dire que je m'y prends surement très mal... Va falloir que je change de tactique si je veux qu'elle tombe dans mes bras... Car la c'est vraiment mal parti !!! Et si j'arrêtais de faire le mec macho pour être plus romantique... en même temps la fleur de tout à l'heure... C'est limite si elle a capté que je lui en ais offert une... Peut-être dois-je y aller plus en douceur... Ouais ! C'est ce que je vais faire !

J'attendis alors tranquilement que le temps pase avant de descendre... En fait j'étais en train de réfléchir à la façon exacte dont je pourrais m'y prendre. L'heure d'aller manger arriva vite et c'est Sirius qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger vieux !

Je marmonna tout en me levant. Je le suivi alors direction la grande salle. Les autres étaient déjà installés. Je vis Lily au loin qui détourna le regard dès qu'elle me vit. Je tirai une moue et m'assis aux côtés des autres maraudeurs...

- James est un peu déçu car sa Lily a encore frappé... Dit Sirius en rigolant.

- C'est pas drôle Sirius !

- Mon pauvre James... Moi je te le dis, c'est peine perdu, dit un pote de Gryffondor.

- Moi je préfère continuer à y croire... Et puis ces 24h ne sont pas fini... Dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil aux autres maraudeurs qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre...

Bien sûr notre pote ne comprenait pas tellement et ça faisait bien rire tout le monde. Je commeçais à alors à manger... enfin si on appelait ça mangeait car je tournais plus ma fourchette dans mon assiette qu'autre chose... Sirius me dit alors que j'aurais d'autres chances et que ce n'était pas fini. Après tout il avait raison ! Et je peux toujours tenter ma chance après manger. Finalement je souris et commence vraiment à manger.

Je levais la tête quand je vis Lily sortir de table toute seule pour remonter surement dans notre salle commune. Je souris à tout le monde et je m'exclipsai... Ma deuxième chance venait d'apparaitre... A moi d'en faire bon usage ! Je la suivis et passa le portrait de la grosse dame à mon tour. Je la vis alors se poster devant la fenêtre regardant dehors... Je m'approchai tout prêt d'elle... J'avais décidé d'arrêter de jouer les imbéciles et d'être plus doux.

- Lily...

Elle ne me répondit pas... Elle continuait à regarder dehors...

- Lily ? Ça va ?

- Fiche-moi la paix Potter ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Elle me tournait toujours le dos. Bon... Je crois que c'est pas tellement le moment mais j'insite quand même encore une fois au cas où...

- Je m'excuse tout à l'heure si je t'ai blessé.

Elle se retourna vers moi pour la première fois. Elle avait l'air surprise mais ses yeux humides trahissaient un autre sentiment... Elle avait l'air triste même si elle faisait tout pour me le cacher...

- Tu t'excuses ?

- Oui... Si tu m'as mis deux baffes, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien. Donc je m'excuse.

- Je dois dire que tu me surprends...

- Lily...

- Evans ! Je ne crois pas qu'on soit assez proche...

Coup de poignard en plein coeur... Je fis mine tout de même d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de me dire et continua...

- Euh oui... Evans... Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui.

Elle avait beau me dire que ça allait, ça se voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Mais c'était déjà pas mal d'arriver à parler avec elle sans qu'elle se mette en colère contre moi et que je finisse par me prendre une baffe... que j'essayais d'entretenir de mon mieux cette situation. Je choisis donc de ne pas insister... Même si ça m'inquiétait un peu tout de même.

- Si tu as besoin... Je suis là. N'hésite pas.

Elle se retourna alors vers la fenêtre sans rien dire pendant que je retournais en direction de ma chambre. Je l'entendis alors s'adresser à moi un peu fort pour que je l'entende bien...

- James !

Je me retournai instincivement vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Merci... Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- De rien.

Je remontai alors dans ma chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Même si à première vue il ne s'était rien passé, pour moi, son merci était déjà énorme ! Je m'en allais alors tout heureux... Je dois même dire que je n'arrivais pas à décrocher ce sourire !!! Je me couchai alors complètement dans les nuages sans faire gaffe qu'il était un peu tôt pour l'heure du dodo... De toute façon je m'en foutais... J'avais eu le droit à un merci de la part d'Evans et en plus un sourire même s'il était un peu léger... Je m'endormais en homme heureux en oubliant tout le reste...


	3. Réveil en douceur

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Un peu en avance… ben j'ai pris vachement d'avance dans son écriture donc je vous la passe un peu en avance

Merci à Lily-Londubat et ladydianaaa d'avoir lu cette fic !

N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Réveil en douceur

Je me réveillai d'un seul coup... J'avais un rêve assez étrange... J'en étais encore en sueur... en vérité, j'avais vu Lily tenant un bébé et hurlant tout en étant tuée par un sortilège impardonnable. Celui le plus puissant qu'on puisse trouver : Avada Kedavra. Ça m'avait secoué mais ce qui me faisait le plus bizarre c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir l'âge adulte... Enfin, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je regarde alors ma montre : 1H23. Ah c'est fin ça ! J'ai dû encore me coucher trop tôt sans faire gaffe. Je suis donc encore parti pour une nuit blanche ! Autant descendre dans la salle commune pour ne pas gêner les autres. Je ne prend même pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt. De toute façon il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure dans la salle commune. J'enfile tout de même un short et je suis parti. Je descend les escaliers quand j'entend quelqu'un sangloter... une fille... J'évite de faire trop de bruit. C'est alors que je surpris Miss Evans toujours plantée devant sa fenêtre avec une lettre à la main. Et zut ! C'est elle qui sanglotait. En m'entendant arriver, elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle me balança alors à la figure :

- Tu ne devrais pas être là Potter !

- Toi non plus d'un sens…

Et mince ! Ça m'était échappé ! J'avais dit en douceur ! En plus elle n'allait pas bien et je lui balançais ça à la figure ! Bon James… On se calme. Elle continua à me tourner le dos. Sa voix avait l'air cassé.

- Je te signale que je suis préfète-en-chef.

Je me retins et m'approchai d'elle.

- En plus tu es torse nu ! Tu aurais pu au moins enfiler un T-short !

- Il n'y a personne ici d'habitude… Mais si tu es là, je suppose que tu n'arrives pas à dormir tout comme moi…

- De toute façon qu'es-ce que ça te regarde !

- Si tu vas mal je pense que oui…

- Pfff… T'ai vraiment gonflant ! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie je te rappelle donc en rien ça te regarde !

- Peut-être que tu n'es pas ma petite amie… mais tu es un membre de ma maison et donc je m'inquiète.

Ça s'était bien dit James ! Elle se retourne vers moi surprise. Elle avait les yeux tout rouge. Ça se voyait qu'elle avait dû pleurer pendant longtemps. Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle. Un pas nous séparait alors. Je continua alors la conversation :

- Si tu veux en parler je suis là. Tu sais… Je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes… Et pour toi encore plus… Je préfère encore que tu m'en envois plein dans la figure mais que tu ais le sourire… Que tu sois triste et que tu ne dises plus rien…

- Alors notre chère Potter serait masochiste… Si tu aimes temps ça je peux continuer si tu veux… Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Ah ! Je préfère ça !

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Potter !

- Heureusement sinon je serais ennuyant !

- L'état de tes chevilles m'ont aussi toujours étonnées ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas gonfler avec toute cette modestie ! Dit-elle ironiquement.

Je lui souris et m'assis sur le canapé. Malgré son petit sourire ça se voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle était triste. Je voulais l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de moi mais elle prit l'initiative toute seule. J'étais d'ailleurs assez surpris. Elle soupira et me regarda.

- Je te remercie pour ce réconfort…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Evans.

On resta alors sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes… Elle tenait toujours sa lettre dans ses mains. Je n'osais pas lui demander de quoi ça parlait car je savait bien que si ça n'allait pas, c'était en partit à cause de cette lettre. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis une autre… Ah non ! Je fais quoi moi !!! Elle essaie de sécher ces larmes mais elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Je n'allait tout de même pas la laisser comme ça à la regarder ! Je la pris alors dans mes bras sans réfléchir. Ça me faisait trop mal de la voir comme ça. Elle ne protesta pas mais s'appuya un peu plus. Elle sanglotait alors un peu dans mes bras. Je ne dis rien… Je caressais seulement ses cheveux qui étaient si doux… Elle s'installait peu à peu sur moi. Elle prit même l'un de mes bras tout contre elle. Elle s'endormit alors peu à peu sur moi les yeux tout mouillés. Je la laissai là. Je n'avais pas envi de la réveiller en la déplaçant et le spectacle était tellement beau que je n'osais pas faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'embrassai sur le front et m'endormis peu à peu…

Je sentis quelque chose sur moi bouger… J'étais un peu surpris mais je me rappelai très vite ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. J'ouvris alors les yeux et je vis Lily un peu embarrassée par la situation. Je lui souris en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Elle s'enleva alors de moi quand Sirius et Peter arrivèrent. Mais ils étaient quel heure ! Je savais que Rémus se levais très tôt mais Sirius… C'était bien le dernier à sortir de son lit… Surtout un dimanche ! Lily rougit quand Sirius nous regarda avec un sourire.

- Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi James ! Tu aurais pu le dire que tu passerais la nuit avec une aussi jolie fille tel que Lily.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Black… Dit-elle un peu gênée.

- Ouais… en tout cas te voir sur James ça en dit long… Bon je vous laisse, moi j'ai un petit déjeuner à prendre ! Au fait James… Pour infos il est 10h passé…

Il partit alors nous laissant seul. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Je suis désolé…

- Non c'est rien. Après tout c'est bien moi qui me suis endormie sur toi et pas l'inverse ! Et je te remercie d'avoir été là hier. Je n'allais pas bien et c'était gentil de me prendre dans tes bras pour me réconforter sans même pauser une question. Tu a été si gentil…

Elle se releva tandis que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire… Après cette nuit, elle n'avait pas l'air de me voir comme un abruti qui ne cherche qu'à draguer des filles pour mieux les jeter ! J'étais fier de moi sur ce coup-là.

- Par contre il va falloir que je me change et que toi tu t'habilles… Car c'est pas pour dire mais là tu es un peu à moitié à poil et si on reste l'un sur l'autre, ils vont tous croire à des choses…

- Moi je veux bien mais c'est toi qui es sûr moi et je risque pas de m'en allais si tu ne bouge pas…

- C'est vrai. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'enleva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre après m'avoir dit :

- ça sera pas tous les jours non plus Potter ! Je préfère te prévenir que tu ne te fasses pas trop d'illusion mais c'est sympa de t'avoir en temps qu'ami…

Elle me sourit alors et monta. Je n'avais pas rêvé !!! Elle me considérait comme un ami !!!!!!!!!! Gros progrès en une nuit ! Je sens que je vais encore descendre manger mon petit déjeuner avec un de ces sourires… Mais avant je file prendre une petite douche et m'habiller ! Une fois fait, je vais rejoindre les maraudeurs avec ce sourire que j'avais tant prédit… Cela fit bien rigoler les autres. Bien évidemment, Sirius avait raconté à Remus comment il m'avait trouvé ce matin…

- Alors James… On passe du bon temps sans même nous prévenir ! Dit Sirius.

- Mais tu sais Sirius, je les ai bien vu avant vous… Répondit Remus.

- Et ? Dit Sirius intéressait…

- Ben mise à part que Lily dormait profondément sur un James bien heureux…

- Et !!! Dit-je.

- Arrête James ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu n'étais pas heureux…

- Ben si… Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas celles que j'aurais imaginé… Hier soir vers 1h du matin je l'ai trouvé les larmes aux yeux. Je lui ai parlé quelques instants et elle a fini par s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'avais réussi à lui remonter le moral mais pas pour longtemps… Je vis des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Et attendez ! Une fois fait, elle se blottit totalement contre moi ! J'ai trop halluciné !!! Elle a même prit mon bras avant de s'endormir !

- Et ben James… ça va… ça gère… Dit Sirius.

- Mais au réveil ? C'était comment ? Demanda Remus.

- Et ben elle m'a remercié et par contre m'a dit de pas trop me faire d'illusions… mais ! Elle me considère comme un ami !!!!!

- T'es en bonne voie James ! Rigola Sirius.

- Enfin on verra ! En tout cas je ne perd pas espoir. Ami… C'est déjà pas mal !!!

Je finis alors mon petit déjeuner tout heureux. En même temps j'avais de quoi ! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle…


	4. Une Lily pas comme on l’imaginait

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Comme promis ce week-end ! même si on est à la fin… Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avait pas encore eu le temps aujourd'hui mais maintenant je peux ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié ! La suite vous serez donner dans le cour de la semaine prochaine…

N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Une Lily pas comme on l'imaginait

Il me reste moins de 9h avant 17h… Et zut ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver et je ne veux pas non plus presser les choses moi ! J'ai pas envi de tout gâcher. Il va falloir faire attention qu'elle ne me prenne pas du tout pour un mec sans cœur…

- Coucou James… Me dit d'une voix sensuel Mélinda.

Pas maintenant !!! J'ai pas que ça à faire. J'étais dans la salle commune sur un table en train de réfléchir. Elle s'assit alors sur la table. Instinctivement je regardai ses jambes qui étaient bien dénudées je trouve ! Elle avait mis une mini-jupe… Je détourne vite le regard en lui disant :

- C'est pas le moment Mélinda…

- En même temps si je t'écoutais ça serait jamais le moment ! Tu es encore en train de penser à elle ? A ta place je laisserai tomber…

- Pour sortir avec toi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Non merci.

Je me lève alors pour commencer à sortir de la salle commune. Ça fait plusieurs fois que cette fille cherche à sortir avec moi mais je n'ai pas envi ! J'ai dit que j'arrêtais les filles pour me concentrer un peu mieux sur Lily. C'est pas beau l'amour ? Je marchais alors dans les couloirs et pris un tournant qui donnait à des escaliers quand je tombai sur Lily… ça tombe bien !!!

- Salut Evans…

- Salut Potter.

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour réajuster ses livres qui allaient tomber et qu'elle avait dans les bras.

- Attend je vais t'aider !

Je lui pris les livres des mains sans même attendre son avis.

- Merci…

- Tu voulais aller où avec ça ?

- A la bibliothèque. Je dois les rendre.

- Bon ben je t'accompagne !

- Ben merci encore.

J'étais tout fier de moi. J'accompagnais ma Lily à la bibliothèque et lui portais ses livres !!! Le fait de mettre comporter comme l'autre jour envers elle la complètement rendu sympa vis-à-vis de moi… ça me rendait heureux ! Tout le long du chemin, aucun des deux n'engagea la conversation. On arriva vite à l'endroit voulu. Elle rendit alors les livres et se dirigea vers les rayons du fond… de tout au fond… de vraiment tout au fond… Mais elle est immense cette bibliothèque !!! J'aurais jamais cru ! En même temps, pour le peu de temps que j'y passe. On s'y perdrait mais Lily avait l'air de connaître cet endroit comme sa poche… Je ne broncha pas et la suivit quand elle se retourna vers moi :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre… J'en ai peut-être pour longtemps et je pourrais tout ramener toute seule comme j'ai l'habitude de faire.

- Non c'est bon. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

- Comme tu veux.

Elle arriva alors dans les derniers rayons. Elle commença à prendre un livre et lire au dos… Elle sourit alors et me fit signe de venir. Je m'approchai d'elle quand elle pausa le livre à sa place. Sans me laisser comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle me plaqua contre une étagère et m'embrassa très… très… très… longtemps avec fougue. Elle se retira alors. J'étais assez surpris de son geste mais agréablement ! Je la regardai en cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Elle me dit alors :

- Tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit et les conséquences seront terribles Potter !

Alors là j'avais du mal à y croire ! Je ne savais trop quoi faire. Elle partit alors et me laissa en plan. Je dois dire quand même : Ouah !!! Elle embrassait bien et même mieux que ce que je pouvais imaginer ! Mais sa réaction après me semblait bizarre… Pourquoi elle m'avait embrassé si elle devait le regretter après… ça je me le demande. En tout cas j'avais gagné en quelque sorte mon pari un peu tôt mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le résultat que j'attendais ! Et si je ne voulais pas perdre le peu d'espoir que j'avais… Peut-être valait-il mieux que je ne dise rien de ce qui s'est passé aux autres pour l'instant. On verra bien comment la situation évoluera… Je sortis alors de la bibliothèque et me dirigea vers la salle commune. Il n'était alors que 10h30... Arrivé là-bas, je vis les maraudeurs en train de discuter dans le canapé. Je les rejoins…

- Alors… Monsieur le chevalier servant a trouvé sa princesse ? Demanda Sirius amusé.

- Mouais…

- Oh… Toi tu t'es encore pris un vent…

Je ne pouvais dire la vérité. Je décidai alors de leur répondre :

- Oui.

- Mon pauvre ! Cette fille est vraiment aveugle ! Enfin… Tu veux savoir de quoi on parlait ?

- Allez-y…

- De Mélinda… Elle est venue nous voir tout à l'heure. Je crois que tu as une touche vieux ! Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas ! Ça te changerait les idées en attendant de trouver une solution pour ta Lily.

- Désolé les gars mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller voir une autre fille. Je préfère essayer de trouver un autre plan.

- ça te dérangera pas que je te la pique alors ! Dit Sirius.

- Non ! Tu peux y aller !

- Merci vieux !

Les autres discutaient alors ensemble tandis que je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque. C'est alors que Remus me sortit de mes pensées en me faisant du coude. Je relevai alors la tête et vis Lily passait. Elle sortait de la salle commune. Je me levai instinctivement et quittai les autres sans rien leur dire. De toute façon ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui m'attirait autant ! Je la suivis alors discrètement dans les couloirs. Elle tourna alors direction la grosse cloche qui se trouvait pas loin de l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, je finis par l'interpeller. Elle se retourna surprise.

- Potter ?

- Je voulais savoir pour tout à…

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me mettre un doigt sur la bouche et me dire :

- Chut… Suis moi.

Elle m'attira alors vers le par cet même jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle se tourna alors vers moi :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre mais je vais dans la forêt interdite. Tu as encore le temps de reculer…

Savant la forêt tout de même dangereuse, je décidai de l'accompagner. Bon d'accord elle sait bien se défendre mais bon je préfère l'accompagner. Elle m'entraîna alors dans la forêt… Elle s'arrêta derrière un immense arbre qui aurait pu cacher facilement trois ou quatre centaure. Elle se pausa alors sur les racines de l'arbre et regardait au loin. Sans chercher à comprendre, je m'assis à ses côtés…

- Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose… Me dit-elle.

- Vas-y.

- Promet-moi que quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'on fasse, tu ne diras rien… tu garderas ça pour toi. Tu n'en parleras même pas aux autres maraudeurs…

- Euh moi je veux bien mais je dois garder quoi pour moi ? Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi on est venu ici !

- Promet-le moi !

- Ok ! Je te le promet ! Maintenant je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa langoureusement. Elle finit par se retirer et dire :

- De ça…

- Je ne comprend pas…

- J'accepte de sortir avec toi qu'à quelques conditions.

Alors là j'en revenais pas mais j'étais prêt à tout pour elle. J'acquiesça alors. Elle me donna ses conditions.

- Personne ne doit le savoir ! Ni tes potes, ni les miens. Personne tu entends !

- Ok…

- Du coup, en public personne ne doit savoir et donc tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

- Ok.

- Et dernier point, tu ne sortiras avec aucunes autres filles et c'est pareil de mon côté.

- Je vois pas où ça peut nous mener… Quel intérêt à se cacher franchement !

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu en es incapable… Tu peux toujours dire non.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais…

- Si je fais ça c'est que j'ai mes raisons ! Toutes les filles veulent sortir avec toi mais toutes disent que tu n'es qu'un dragueur… que tu collectionnes les filles comme un trophée. Je n'ai pas envi d'en faire parti ! Je eux voir si tu es capable de rester avec une fille parce que tu l'aimes et non pas pour un trophée de plus. Tu dis m'aimer jusqu'à la mort… Et bien à toi de me le prouver… Je te laisse une chance.

- Ok j'accepte. Mais on sort alors ensemble ?

- Oui mais personne ne doit le savoir. C'est un peu notre secret à tous les deux…

J'acquiesça et elle me sourit… Elle se mit sur moi et commença à m'embrasser. Je sens que ça va me faire bizarre de sortir avec elle et de faire comme si on se haïssait devant les autres… Relation étrange mais qui vaut le coup et je suis prêt à lui prouver que je ne suis pas comme tout ce que les filles pensent. Je lui montrerais que je l'aime ! Mon pari venait alors de changer d'horizon… Mon but n'était plus de faire en sorte qu'elle m'embrasse d'elle-même mais qu'elle croit en l'amour que je lui porte.


	5. Le pari d'un coeur

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention… Gros suspense à la fin de ce chapitre… Je suis désolée d'être aussi sadique mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Allez courage. La suite arrive très vite ! Je vous file même ce chapitre en avance une fois de plus !!! (suis trop gentille... XD) Pour le dernier chapitre... Et oui le chapitre 5 est le dernier ! Vous l'aurez dans pas très longtemps puisqu'à chaque fois je vous dis la suite dans une semaine ! Et finalement vous l'avez avant ! XD Donc à dans moins d'une semaine ! lol

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre 4**

Le pari d'un cœur

On vient juste de finir de manger. Ce qui me faisait vraiment bizarre c'est que Lily m'ignorait complètement ! Elle finit alors par me regarder et se lever de table. Elle sortit alors. Je fis de même… Ben en fait, elle m'avait fait un léger signe de tête pour la rejoindre… Je commençais à quitter la table quand Sirius me dit :

- Tu vas où James ?

- Euh j'ai fini, je vous rejoins dans la salle commune…

- Je te signale que tu as entraînement de Quidditch dans une heure !!!

- J'y serais.

Je filai alors comme un voleur. En sortant de la grande salle j'entendis quelqu'un siffler. Je me retournais. Je vis alors Lily se cacher derrière une grosse statue. Elle me fis signe de venir. A peine je m'étais approché qu'elle me tira par la cravate derrière. Personne ne pouvait nous voir. Elle me plaqua alors contre la statue et m'embrassa. Je répondis à son baiser. Elle mis l'une de ses main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se trouvait contre mon torse. Je continuais à l'embrasser tout en commençant à mettre mes mains sur ces hanches. Elles frôlèrent sa peau. Tout doucement elles se faufilèrent en dessous de sa chemise. Sa peau était si douce. Elle frissonna légèrement avant de se retirer. Elle me fit un dernier bisou sur la bouche avant de partir sans rien dire. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre mais la situation n'était pas plus désagréable que ça… Je m'y faisais peu à peu. Elle me laissa alors derrière la statue avant de me faire un dernier sourire. Un sourire chaleureux qui remplissait mon cœur de joie. Elle me dit alors :

- A plus tard James…

Ouah !!! Cette fille était vraiment surprenante ! Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir une Lily Evans comme ça ! Moi qui la voyais sérieux… Ben elle cache bien son jeu ! Elle a une de ces façon de m'embrasser ! C'est un mélange de passion et de sensualité. J'avais du mal à y croire mais pourtant c'était bien vrai… Je fini par sortir de derrière la statue dans les nuages. Je croisais alors Sirius, Remus et Peter…

- Ben James ? Pourquoi tu étais derrière cette statue ? Demanda Peter.

- Si je vous le disais vous ne me croirais jamais…

- AH… Môsieur Potter veut garder ses plans pour lui tout seul ! Et ben fait ! Du moment que ça te rend heureux ! Dit Sirius hilare.

- C'est vrai que vu ta tête, ça me fait penser à une certaine époque… vous vous souvenez quand James a débarqué dans les vestiaires des filles avec toi Sirius…

- Oh oui que je me souviens…

_Début du flash-back :_

_- Ah trois James ! Un… Deux… Trois !!!_

_James et Sirius débarquèrent d'un seul coup dans les vestiaires des filles. Ces dernières hurlèrent avant de se venger de cet affront en leur lançant chacune un sort… James avait alors réussi à voir Lily en sous-vêtement de face… Mais en prime, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à l'infirmerie avec pas mal de choses de cassé. Ce jour, James avait les yeux qui brillaient._

_- Vous n'avez tout de même pas osé ! Dit Remus._

_- Si ! Et James a réussi à voir ce qu'il voulait… Dit Sirius._

_- Je meurs en homme heureux !!! Dit James._

_Fin du flash-back._

- Ben quoi ! Au moins j'avais eu ce que je voulais ! Dis-je.

- Oui mais fallait voir aussi dans quel état vous étiez ! Dit Remus.

- Alors… Tu veux pas nous dire pourquoi tu as ce sourire niais ? Dit Sirius.

- Humm… Non. C'est mon pitit secret n'a moi !

- Ouais ! Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à embrasser une fille derrière cette statue sans sortir avec et il ne veux même pas nous le dire !

- Peut-être… Peut-être pas…

- Imaginez les gars qu'il ait réussi à embrasser sa Lily mais qu'il ne veut pas nous le dire pour garder son succès pour lui…

- Peut-être… Peut-être pas…

- Tu pourrais nous le dire au moins !

- Non !

Je m'en allai alors en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour aller à l'entraînement laissant Sirius réfléchir ce que j'avais bien pu faire… De toute façon il trouvera jamais et ça me fait bien rire !!! J'entrai dans les vestiaires et retrouvais ceux de mon équipe. Je me changeai et on filai tous sur le terrain…

Après quelques heures, on retourna tous dans les vestiaires. Les potes commençaient alors à parler de leur conquête bien sûr la question fatidique n'échappa pas…

- Alors James ? T'en ai où avec ta Lily ???

- Vous aimeriez bien savoir !

- Alors… Toujours en train d'échafauder un plan pour réussir à l'embrasser ou sortir avec ?

- Ben… Si je vous disais ce que je prépare…

- Vas-y !

- Oh non ! Vous ne me croirais jamais !!! Bon les gars… Je suis prêt… Je vais donc vous laisser pour…

- rejoindre Evans ?

- Tu as tout compris !

- Et tu vas…

- Lui demander de sortir avec moi pour finir par me prendre une claque en pleine figure…

- Tu en a pas marre ?

- Non… Tu sais, quand tu as l'habitude, tu ne comptes plus. Bon allez salut les gars !

- Ouais ! A plus !

Je sortis alors des vestiaires et commençai à marcher dans le couloir. A l'intersection, je sentis quelqu'un me tirer. Je me retrouvai alors face à Evans en plein milieu du couloir. Elle commença à approcher son visage du mien quand je lui dis :

- C'est pas un peu dangereux en plein couloir… Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

- C'est justement encore plus palpitant… Tu ne trouves pas… Le risque de se faire prendre…

Elle m'attira alors vers elle et nos lèvres se touchèrent brutalement. Elle était alors plaquer contre le mur. Il était sûrement vers 16h. Elle finit par me regarder.

- Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux noisettes James…

- Merci mais je ne peux que dire mieux des tiens…

- Merci.

- Lily… J'aimerais bien comprendre. Qu'es-ce que tu essais d'obtenir par une telle relation…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui mais franchement…

- Écoute James… Je suis au courant pour ton pari.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Peter qui a fini par me le dire après avoir était bien persuasive… Tu as fait le pari avec les autres maraudeurs que je t'embrasserais de moi-même à 17h… Seulement tu as gagné ton pari bien avant. Ce qui est dommage c'est que tes potes ne le seront jamais. A moins que tu ne tiennes pas à moi…

- Qu'es-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Que si tu le dis à un de tes potes, tu perds totalement ma confiance et plus jamais tu n'auras cette chance de pouvoir sortir avec moi. Pour l'instant tu t'es bien débrouillé…

- Mais pourquoi sortir avec moi en cachette ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement ne rien faire et résister.

- Vu que je sais ton petit secret, je peux bien te dire le mien… Les filles ont fait le pari que je ne suis pas capable de sortir avec toi en cachette et faire en sorte que tu ne dises rien à personne. Je compte leur prouver le contraire…

- Alors c'était juste un pari ?

Je souris et m'approchai très prêt d'elle… Si prêt que nos visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Tu sais quoi… Je ne te crois pas totalement ! Peut-être que tes copines ont vraiment fait ce pari et que tu as relevé le défis mais si tu ne ressentais pas un minimum envers moi… Tu ne m'embrasserais jamais comme tu l'as fait jusque là ! Tu ne te serais pas jeter sur moi plusieurs fois comme tu l'as fait. On aurait pu sortir ensemble et se voir en secret sans que tu fasses ça. Alors ne viens pas me dire le contraire… Mademoiselle Lily Evans, vous avez des sentiments pour moi.


	6. Que faire ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le dernier chapitre ! Et oui c'est déjà fini… Bon, je sais que certains m'ont dit qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup Sirius dans cette fic et c'est vrai. Donc pour me rattraper de cet affront (Et oui pauvre Sirius !!! XD) J'ai créé il y a un petit moment déjà (il y a deux semaines je crois…) une nouvelle fic du nom de : La prunelle d'un océan. Elle sera bientôt sur fanfiction mais pas tout de suite car en ce moment j'ai des problèmes et donc je manque de temps pour écrire… Mais elle risque de venir dans une semaine ou deux. (le temps que je règle tout ça.) Donc voilà !

Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir envoyé plein de review trop gentille et j'espère que la fin vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…

A bientôt sur une autre des mes fics !

**Chapitre 5**

Que faire ?

_- Tu sais quoi__…__ Je ne te crois pas totalement ! Peut-être que tes copines ont vraiment fait ce pari et que tu as relevé le défis mais si tu ne ressentais pas un minimum envers moi__…__ Tu ne m__'__embrasserais jamais comme tu l__'__as fait jusque là ! Tu ne te serais pas jeter sur moi plusieurs fois comme tu l__'__as fait. On aurait pu sortir ensemble et se voir en secret sans que tu fasses ça. Alors ne viens pas me dire le contraire__…__ Mademoiselle Lily Evans, vous avez des sentiments pour moi._

Mes propres paroles raisonnèrent encore dans ma tête. Lily restait là… bouche bée… Elle n'avait plus l'air de savoir quoi dire ni de savoir quoi faire. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un long silence s'installa… Un très long silence… Il me parut même durer des heures alors que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes que je lui avait dit ça. Des yeux commençaient alors à briller mais pas de la façon dont on pourrait penser… Je vis alors une larme coulait sur sa joue. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui faire de la peine mais je voulais vraiment lui montrer la réalité en face. Et apparemment j'avais touché un point sensible. Mais ses yeux changèrent très vite et c'est comme si une flamme y faisait irruption. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

- Je te déteste !

Paf

Elle partit en courant me laissant seul avec une marque rouge sur la joue. J'étais déçu par sa réaction mais en même temps à quoi je m'attendais ! Qu'elle se jète à mon coup et qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime vraiment ? Là tu rêves James ! Je ne préférais pas la suite et pris la direction opposée pour réfléchir un peu. Il était 16h10... Je crois que pour mon pari en tout cas c'est raté…

- J'ai tout gâché et c'est perdu d'avance. Ça me soûle !!! Dire que j'y étais presque ! Et puis zut à la fin ! Je m'en fou de ce pari ! C'est ridicule ! Franchement, je veux juste sortir avec elle ! Lui prouver que je l'aime ! Ma parole, soit elle le fait exprès, soit elle est aveugle ! Si ça ce trouve elle joue avec mon cœur ! Non James… Arrête de jouer les victimes ! Ça t'apprendra ! T'avais pas qu'à faire les Don juan ! Si seulement elle pouvait voir mon vrai côté…

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Je me retournai d'un seul coup. Pendant un instant j'aurai espéré voir Lily mais ce n'était qu'Alice une de ses amies. Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire. Et mince ! Je m'étais même pas rendu compte que je parlais à voix haute !

- C'est ça ! Tu peux te moquer maintenant !

- Non je ne me moque pas… Je compatis… Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'à Lily ça ne lui ait pas servi de leçon !

- Attend… tu viens de dire quoi là ?

- Le pari était mon idée à la base. Ça se voit comme le nez de la figure qu'elle en pince pour toi mais elle a peur de je ne sais quoi et n'ose pas aller de l'avant. Elle préfère t'envoyer boulet car c'est plus facile… Lui donner l'occasion de faire face à ses sentiments en faisant ce pari était une super idée mais ça ne s'est pas terminé comme on l'imaginait…

- On ?

- Le reste des maraudeurs et moi…

- Les maraudeurs t'ont raconté mon pari !

- Ben ils sont venus me voir et m'ont expliqué ce que tu préparais… Alors j'en ai profité pour lancer Lily sur un autre pari ! Mais elle est butée ! Elle ne veut rien savoir ! Même pas ses propres sentiments.

- Donc j'avais raison ! Elle a des sentiments pour moi !

- Bien sûr ! Et ça fait un moment… Elle ne le montre pas mais faut dire que c'est une maligne !

- Mais je fais quoi maintenant moi ! Je viens de me prendre une baffe parce que je lui ai dis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi !

- Elle t'a mis une baffe !

- Ouais mais ça j'ai l'habitude…

- Tant que ça ? Dit-elle en rigolant.

- ça se voit pas ? Jamais je me suis pris autant de baffe dans ma vie par une seule fille !

- Mon pauvre ! Elle t'en a fait bavé !

- Mais ça vaut le coup ! Je l'aime vraiment et je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir.

- Toi aussi tu as l'air buté quand tu as décidé quelque chose.

- Très !

- Alors qu'es-ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre !

- Juste après la baffe que je viens de me prendre !

- A ton avis… Pourquoi elle t'a mis une baffe… Parce que tu as vu juste et que ça lui plaisait pas ! Alors fonce ou c'est mon coup de pied dans ton derrière !!!

- Ok, ok j'y vais !!!

Et je filai sous le regard amusé d'Alice. Je pris alors la direction dans laquelle Lily était parti. Connaissant le futur jusqu'au moins les 17h, elle avait du se rendre dans la salle commune. Je courus comme un malade jusque dans notre salle commune. Là, je retrouvais les autres maraudeurs… seulement les autres maraudeurs… personne d'autre ! Pas d'autres élèves ! Pas de Lily !!! Je me précipite vers mes potes et leur dit :

- Où est Lily ?

- Tiens ! Môsieurs est de retour… On peut savoir ce que tu as encore fait à la pauvre Lily ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben une de ses copines l'a intercepté alors qu'elle partait furax en direction de sa chambre et elle a finit par éclater en larmes dans ses bras ! C'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état !

- Ben disons qu'on a eu une petite discussion et je crois qu'elle a pas encaissé ce que je lui ai dit.

- Et tu lui a dit quoi ?

- La vérité…

C'est alors qu'on entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Je regardai instinctivement et vit une fille descendre. C'est alors que Sirius me dit :

- C'est elle à qui elle a tombé en sanglots dans ses bras.

Cette fille en question, c'était Marie. Je la connaissais de vue et ça m'était arrivé de parler avec elle. Elle m'aperçut et me jeta un regard noir en me disant de venir. Je la rejoins aussitôt.

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui a encore fait mais en tout cas ça l'a secoué… On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité… Qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui !!! Que veux-tu que je lui dise d'autre !

- Ben vu son état je m'attendais à pire !

- Comment son état ?

- Ben là ça va mieux mais elle a mis un temps avant de s'arrêter de pleurer ! Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était passé.

- Elle est dans sa chambre ?

- Ouais…

- Je ne peux donc pas la voir…

- Ben tu sais bien que non…

- Dis-lui alors que je ne voulais pas la blesser et que je tiens vraiment à…

- moi ?

Je me retournai et vit Lily pas loin de nous tout en bas de l'escalier. Sa voix tremblée un peu… Le fait qu'elle ait pleuré ne devait rien arrangé. Je la regardai, surpris… Marie s'éloigna un peu et finit par rejoindre les maraudeurs qui écoutaient discrètement de façon à ce que ça passe presque inaperçu.

- Lily ?

- Je suis désolés pour la baffe de tout à l'heure… Tu ne la méritais pas. Pour une fois ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Non il n'y a pas de mal…

Elle s'assit alors sur une des chaises pas loin de moi. Je restais debout à la contempler… Elle était tellement belle ! Mais elle avait l'air un peu triste… triste pourquoi ? À cause de moi ? Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça. Elle regardait alors le sol tandis que je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Je vis alors une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Je m'approchai d'elle et me penchai. Je séchait alors cette larme avec ma main et relevai son visage.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lily… Et encore moins à être triste. Tu n'est pas du tout en cause. C'est moi qui a été trop aveugle pour ne pas m'en apercevoir assez tôt et maintenant que je réalise, je ne compte pas laisser passer ça.

Je lui tendis alors ma main. Soit elle la prenait et c'était un bon début, soit elle la refusait et j'ai tout perdu. Elle me regarda… puis ma main… Elle avait l'air d'hésiter. Je continuais à lui tendre ma main sans lâcher espoir. Elle commença à approcher la sienne de la mienne… tout doucement… et finit par se décider à vraiment l'accepter. Je la tira avec délicatesse vers moi. Je lui offrit alors mes bras et elle se réfugia aussitôt tout contre moi. Je la serrais alors très fort contre moi. Un bon moment passa et elle finit par se retirer de moi pour… regarder l'heure ?! Ben elle a qu'à dire qu'elle s'ennuie au passage. Elle me sourit. Et en plus ça l'amuse !

- 16H58... Il faut se dépêcher si tu veux tenir ton pari…

Je souris en comprenant ce qu'en fait elle voulait faire.

- Et que suggères-tu ?

- Humm… Que je reste tout prêt de toi et…

- et ?

- Si tu te dépêches pas à m'embrasser tu vas perdre ton pari !

- Tout de suite alors Mademoiselle !

Je la pris avec amour et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassai avec toute la passion que j'ai à l'aimer ! Il était alors 17H…

**THE END**


End file.
